Where Were You?
by ShayShayCoolAy
Summary: One day people will ask, "Where were you when the dead began to walk?" This story is my story about where I was, and my journey to get to where I am today. This story is loosely based on Robert Kirkmans world and is more than likely not going to include his characters. Whole summary is in Authors Note inside.
1. Ch1 Hope This Will Blow Over

**Hello there everyone. This is a story of zombies. I know that I am currently re writing a Transformers fan fic, but this hopped into my head during hiatus so I needed to write it down. I think it's finally time for some people to see it. I have this under the Walking Dead section, only because it takes place in Robert Kirkmans world. Other than that there is no relation. I thought about adding some Walking Dead characters, but it seemed a little far-fetched since my story takes place in Michigan. This is kind of based on true events, and based on my life. The characters are based on my family and friends, so enjoy and let me know if there are any questions, because my family is quite confusing. XD**

**Also if you want a song to go with this chapter, (don't hurt me I tried to find one) Southern Accent- Johnny Cash. Even though I did say it took place in Michigan XD**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Robert Kirkmans world.**

One day people will ask, "Where were you when the dead began to walk?"

This story is my story about where I was, and my journey to get to where I am today.

Chapter One: Can't Wait For This to Blow Over

My step dad has always been a little frantic whenever it came to something dangerous. In his eyes the world was already to hell way before the dead began to rise. He had a whole escape plan for when the government crumbled, and our neighbors began killing each other. Guns were piled in different locations around our house, and around our grandfather's house a few houses down. From the age of 12 I was taught to shoot, take apart, and clean a gun. With him also being a mechanic I had the opportunity to learn a few things about cars too. I was a small soldier in his eyes.

My real father is difficult to explain. An ex-Marine who became an unemployed welder. He lived in a shitty house and hardly paid rent. There was hardly room for him and my 6 year old brother Nick, but he still insisted that I should come over every other weekend with my younger sister Rhianna. Rhianna is my only full sibling that I have. You already know about Nick. Then there is Natalie, my half-sister of 4 years old, and my step brother Tony who is 25 I believe.

So there is a brief family history

One night I was sitting on my couch like every other normal night when I got a text from Tony. Tony never texted me, he was more of the calling type, so you could imagine my slight confusion when he did. As I unlocked my phone, I saw the scrolling text on my screen. "Some guy in Florida ate some dudes face! It's all over the news!"

My face scrunched up. Why would he send me something like this? Cannibals weren't that new of a story, but I did as he said and checked up on the news.

He was right; it was basically plastered on every channel on my cable. I was only able to depict a few facts from the blare of the media:

A naked man at some guys face off

He was high

Cops shot him 4 times with no effect until finally shooting him in the head

I just sat there with my heart slightly racing at what I had just heard. What kinds of people do this? Once I got my bearings, I shook my head and dialed my step brother's number.

"Hello?" he responded sounding loud and angry.

"Tony, I get why you showed me this, but what do you want me to do, or say for that matter?"

I heard murmuring in the background and then a shut of a door. "Sorry, I have the guys working on some research right now."

The "guys" he was referring to were 3 of his closest conspiracy friends that happen to specialize in computers, and the internet.

"Now, think of it. Didn't those news casts seem a little off to you?"

"I- uh- maybe." I stammered. I haven't given the thought that something had been wrong, but that's something Tony would call "Just being another cattle in the herd of conformists"

"No, not maybe. What drug do you know of that make people eat others, let alone immune to bullets?"

"A cannibalistic Superman?"

"This is no time to be joking. Some serious shit is going down."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to keep you posted."

"Well should I tell Keith?"

"No. You know how he over reacts to stuff like this. Just wait till I give you the okay to do that."

"Okay."

"Alright, well I have to go. The guys are calling me back."

"Bye."

"Stay straight."

I slowly took the phone from my ear and sat there for a while.

Throughout the rest of the night, I really didn't know what to do with myself, and my family noticed.

The next day at school, instead of talking about the final exams like everyone should, they were talking about the Florida cannibal. It was to be expected in a small town in Michigan. There is never any really good gossip around here. Throughout the whole day that was all I heard, and every one of my friends were chatting my ears off about it. My best friend Danny noticed how much it was bothering me though. So after lunch he pulled me aside.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said as he fixed his hazel eyes on mine. I sighed, because I hated talking, especially my feelings, and especially to Danny. Me and him have a history I guess you could say. We dated back in my freshman year. It was stupid childish drama, but we have been best friends since then. Sure I may sometimes think about getting back together, but he has had a girlfriend for 2 years, so you know that not happening.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Liar." Damn him and his inquisitiveness. I went to walk away but he blocked my path. "Tell me."

"It's just all this talk about this guy in Florida is getting on my nerves. There is just so many times I can hear the same thing over and over again."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that! Did you know-"

"Stop messing with me." I glared at him while he just playfully smirked. "I just can't wait for this to blow over." I said as we walked down the hall.

**I know it's slow now, but that's how all great things start. Notice how real events are worked in there? Yea anyway, questions, comments, concerns, just let me know **


	2. Ch2 The World Is Going Crazy

**Okay, so now it's going to get a little more interesting. Let me know what you think. I already know who will survive. And I have a sequel in mind already. In the sequel I will add The Walking Dead characters. :D**

Where Were You? Chapter Two: The World Is Going Crazy

I had hoped it would blow over, but it didn't; not by a long shot. Only about a week later more incidents such as the one in Florida filtered through the media. Tony was on high alert, and finally came to see Keith. His hair was a tousled, curly, black mop on his head and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. Above all though, he looked tired.

Keith knew something was wrong, of course he had seen the news, but he looked to his son for the extent of the damage. Tony sat there explaining everything to my step dad. He explained every incident and everything he could find out about this new disease.

He explained all of this as I sat on our couch with my mom. I never thought it was a disease; I thought it was just a bad batch of some drug. I was yanked out of my mind when there was a harsh knock on the door. Everyone seemed to freeze. Keith got up from his chair and made his way to the door as another knock rang throughout house.

I quickly got to his side. Keith was the head of neighborhood watch and I always tried to get in on what was happening around. Once we tracked down some guy who stole some kid's bike. I really enjoyed helping people and was considering being a cop, so neighborhood watch seemed like a great start.

Behind the door though was one of our neighbors Albert. Now Albert was blind in one eye and the other one was pretty wonky. He was an alcoholic and tended to get a little crazy when he drank. We weren't expecting him to come to our porch covered in blood though. Instantly my mind went to murder.

His eyes darted crazily from side to side and his breathing was labored. My mom had noticed this and had come up from behind me to take me back inside.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Keith started. He put one arm blocking the doorway and the other was grasping his gun in his hip holster.

"I don't know man. The wife was just out getting a few 40's and smokes, but she came home and her shoulder had a big chunk taken out of it. She's over there screaming some man bit her. I just- I don't know what to do! I tried calling the PO-lice but they said all's the ambulances were out. How the fuck could they be out? Man just please help me out." Albert sighed. He sounded defeated and choked up. Something you never say from the old Vietnam vet.

"Tony get a pistol from my room." Keith said and Albert sighed in relief. Keith then turned to me. He grasped my shoulders tightly, calling for my attention. "Now I need you to listen to me. Check the news, if anything sounds weird or suspicious I want you to start our escape plan. Then call me when you get to your papas."

I began to panic with all the new found responsibility. "I… I don't" I stammered. My shoulders were griped tighter as his voice raised.

"I need you to do this. Now!"

His blue eyes were in frenzy, panicked, and worried. He was serious. This whole situation was serious. Albert's wife had a chunk bitten off of her. Ambulances were all out. I had to act serious and leave all joking aside. He then turned to my mother.

"I love you. I need you to get the essentials ready."

"Okay… What about the photo albums?"

"Yes, and non-perishables. I'll be right back. Promise." Then he left out of the door and Tony followed.

All that was left was me, my mom, and Natalie. Rhianna wasn't here. "Uh, mom, where is Rhianna?"

"Oh crap. She's across the street at Grace's." She said as she grabbed her phone.

When she left the room I grabbed up the remote with shaky hands and turned the news on. My ears were soon assaulted with a blare of gunfire and screams. I jumped slightly and Natalie's attention was turned away from her book.

They were showing a clip of Detroit. There were cops and military shooting people. Not just people thought. More like groaning, staggering people. All of them seemed to have some sort of bodily infliction. Some were missing appendages. Places where arms were now held bloody stumps. Eyes were dangling leisurely from sockets. Teeth were clamping, making clicking noises. The whole sight was making me sick and I turned Natalie's eyes from the screen. "Mom get Rhianna here now! We need to leave!" I yelled across the house. My mom appeared in the doorway and I heard something drop to the floor. Her hand covered her mouth and her phone lied on the floor.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. She ran forward and scooped Natalie up holding her close as if she was going to disappear.

We had to leave, something defiantly wasn't right here. A woman then appeared on the screen. She tried to appear calm and confident, but I could see the falter in her words and hear the crack in her voice. "We advise that everyone stay calm. We have been told that the military are making a refugee camp in Detroit. So we please as everyone to remain calm and make your way there. The military has advised that if you see anyone that has been bitten or show symptoms such as extreme fever, delusion, vomiting, or sudden rage, please distance yourself as fast as possible and locate the nearest authority."

Okay. Major problem. This was no longer the small incident that everyone that it was a week ago. This had grown. How big was the question? I raced to the door and flung it open. "Rhianna!" I screamed.

Soon she came bounding down the street. With her being slightly over-weight she took a little longer to get here. "Shayla! Grace's dad is a freak!" She screamed.

"What? Why, what happened?" I asked as she ran in the house. She collapsed to the floor gasping for air. One might think she is too dramatic. No, she really is that out of breath after only running from across the street.

"Rhianna, what happened?" My mom asked her.

"He was like sick when I got there so I and Grace were just chilling downstairs." She gasped for breath. "Then there was a lot of noise up stairs and then he came walking downstairs." Gasp. "His face was all bloody and Grace's cat was in his hand dead!"

"Shit!" I yelled. The world was going crazy.

"Watch your mouth!" Mom said. Of course even during a cataclysmic event such as this I still had to watch my mouth. I'm 17 for god's sake.

"We have to leave."

**Let me know what you think**


End file.
